Ash you wish
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Songfic de la Canción Ash you wish de Alesana. -Esta vez no nos separarán.- le tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, detallándola, admirando su belleza -Julieta...- y le besó,prometiendo que esta vez su amor si sería eterno.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Ash you Wish.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

**Ash You wish**

Separados. Mis ojos no brillan sin ti, busco la manera de sonreír pero simplemente no puedo...

_**Life is meaningless without you **_

**La Vida no tiene sentido sin ti, **

_**Love can be such a beautiful torture **_

**El amor puede ser tan bella la tortura**

_**My heart breaks as I long for you **_

**Mi corazón se rompe, como me largo para ti**

_**Love can be such lovely torture **_

**El amor puede ser tal adorable tortura. **

Años. Años esperando por ti, esperando a que regreses, sufriendo por este detestable amor que poseo hacia ti... lo odio, odio amarte y no saber si aún me amas... no como antes.

_**I will climb the hills, draw my sword and take down **_

**Voy a trepar las colinas, sacar mi espada de detección y retirada **

_**Anyone who tries to stand in front of me **_

**Cualquier persona intenta estar delante de mí **

_**Please know I'll never run away without you in my arms **_

**Por favor, sé que nunca huiré sin ti en mis brazos **

_**One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss **_

**Un día los amantes de este sueño, no morirán al besarse **

_**Not of Romeo or Juliet **_

**No de Romeo y Julieta **

_**Stories told of our love will never die **_

**Historias cuentan que nuestro amor nunca muere. **

Aún te amo, un amor inservible que vive dentro de mí desde el día en que me marche.

Si tan solo el destino me diera una señal, si tan solo nuestro amor fuera más fuerte que el poder y la codicia de la maldita sociedad; los detesto, tanto como te detesto a ti, detesto tenerte metida en mi pecho, detesto que seas mi más grande debilidad, detesto amarte mi amada Julieta.

_**I've slain the most unholy things, endured such terrific pain **_

**He matado las más impía cosas, soportado el terrible dolor **

_**Finally I'll feel your caress again **_

**Por último voy a sentir su caricia de nuevo **

_**I've braved the cold and lonely seas, I have prevailed against the odds **_

**He pasado por el frío y solitario mar, me han prevalecido contra todo pronóstico **

_**Then again... **_

**Luego de nuevo... **

Soportar. Es lo único que he hecho desde que te has ido o mejor dicho desde que has huido, se supone que Romeo lucha por su amor prohibido.

Huir. Es lo único que he hecho Julieta, aun así sé que me esperas y solo por ti regresare.

_**I will climb the hills, draw my sword and take down **_

**Voy a trepar las colinas, sacar mi espada de detección y retirada **

_**Anyone who tries to stand in front of me **_

**Cualquier persona intenta estar delante de mí **

_**Please know I'll never run away without you in my arms **_

**Por favor, sé que nunca huiré sin ti en mis brazos **

_**One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss **_

**Un día los amantes de este sueño, no morirán al besarse **

_**Not of Romeo or Juliet **_

**No de Romeo y Julieta **

_**Stories told our love will never die **_

**Historias cuentan que nuestro amor nunca muere. **

Situada en su balcón, una simple rutina diaria esperarle hasta que sus pies no puedan más, hasta que su cuerpo le grite descansar hasta que cae rendida en los brazos de Morfeo esperando soñar con su Romeo.

Una figura en la lejanía, la manera de caminar, la manera en la que se acerca - Ha pasado tiempo. - Habló, voz ronca y figura perfecta... no se podía equivocar.

- Sasuke-kun... - Susurró, incrédula de que fuera realidad.

- Y dime Hinata, ¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado? - Arrogante, orgulloso, Idiota... como le amaba.

- El suficiente. - Susurró, admirándole desde la altura, la diferencia de pisos eran dos si tan solo él le dijera...

- He venido por ti, la pregunta es ¿Vendrás conmigo? - Como pudo entró a su inmensa habitación decorada como la de una princesa ya que eso era una princesita de la sociedad. Tomó una hoja escribiendo una nota, buscó lo más importante y sin temor alguno corrió hacia el balcón y... saltó.

_**Will you forgive what I've done to give you four white horses? **_

**¿Van a perdonar lo que he hecho para darle cuatro caballos blancos? **

- Hmp, te quieres suicidar antes que huir. - Reprochó, molesto ante el maldito susto que le provocó la chica.

- Tenía la certeza de que me atraparías. - Le abrazó, como tanto tiempo lo deseo, como su cuerpo a gritos le obligó.

- Es hora de irnos. - Caminó, dejándole atrás un tanto preocupada mas no cambió de decisión... por primera vez se obligaría a ser feliz - Ven, tu carruaje te espera princesita.

- ¿Ca-Carruaje? - Desconcertada preguntó. ¿Con que se refería a aquello?, entonces lo vio... -N-No puedo montar eso. - Espantada se detuvo.

- ¿Quieres caminar? - Bufó, ahora no se entendía el porque le amaba ¡Era una niñata mimada!

- N-No. - Lo vio subirse, temerosa le siguió montándose en aquella gran motocicleta - P-Por favor cuida bien de mí. - Lo abrazó, sosteniéndose fuerte con temor de caer entonces él lo entendió la amaba por ser una niñata mimada y adorable.

_**One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss **_

**Un día los amantes de este sueño, no morirán al besarse **

_**Not of Romeo or Juliet **_

**No de Romeo y Julieta **

_**Stories told our love will never die**_

**Historias cuentan que nuestro amor nunca muere.**

Una nota en aquella gran habitación fue lo único que se encontró - ¡Padre! - Gritó desesperada la castaña ante lo que encontró. Su hermana, su querida hermana huyó.

- ¿Porque tanto alboroto? - Un hombre mayor, castaño y de mirada penetrante entró acompañado de un chico similar solo que más joven - ¿Porque lloras? - Se preocupó, la chica tenía una nota.

- Hu-Huyó. - Susurró quebrándose entre las lágrimas.

- Hinata. - Llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna. - ¡Hinata! - El chico se paralizó, su prima...

- Hinata-sama salga por favor. - La pequeña le entregó la nota _**Perdón... pero por primera vez en la vida no seré una princesita seré solo yo... Hinata**__._ - Hi-Hinata-sama... - Trataba de no mostrar debilidad pero le era imposible, la amaba como a su vida era su pequeña hermana era... su familia.

_**"·$%&**_

- ¿No te arrepientes? - Preguntó, bajando de la gran motocicleta.

- Te esperé bastante tiempo, ¿No crees que durante todos estos años no pensé en que volverías?, me duele dejarlos aun así... - Se sonrojó, apenada de tener que confesar sus sentimientos - Te amo... - Sonrió, arrogante de haber tomado la mejor decisión.

- Esta vez no nos separarán. - Le tomó de su pequeño rostro, entre sus manos pudo detallarla, admirando su belleza. - Julieta... - Y le besó, prometiendo que esta vez su amor si sería eterno.

* * *

_**La canción pertenece al grupo Alesana.**_

_**Espero les gustara.**_

_**Eyesgray o lider-sama xD**_


End file.
